School is a nightmare
by Lise the Hedgehog
Summary: It start as a worse day for Lise but great for Amy when she meets and sees her old and new friends like Rouge Blaze Cream Nebula Knuckles Silver Tails Manic Shadow and Sonic. At some point it will change.[Not complete]
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is Amy and Im new to Chaos High ,my cousin, Lise, is also coming it would be hard to get to class now that we aren't at our old private school.

Today is our first day since they started school two weeks ago so people might bother us.

"Amy hurry up!"

"Coming Lise dont rush me!*sometimes i think she's a bitch*"

"Amy Im almost leaving so get your ass here or else!"

"Lise Im almost there."

"Now lets go or we will be late."

"Lise I swear you sometimes are a bitch."

"I know now, CRYSTAL CONTROL."

They get to school on time and went to find there lockers next to two old friends, Rouge and Blaze.

"Hey you two do you need...AMY LISE!"

"Hey Blaze Hey Rouge."

"Hey hun missed you so much!"

"You guys are almost late!Hurry to class now!"

"KK bye. Lets go Lise."

"Hold my hand Amy."

"Fine."

"CRYSTAL CONTROL!"

They were in front of Math class with two minutes to got into class and everybody,in the class, stared at them ,mostly the boys with their mouths open trying to say something.

"Amy is it in poliete to stare with thier mouth opens?"

"It is before they say something cocky they better be cautious.", Amy clenched her fist want in to hit one of the boys.

"Lets go take our seats Amy."

"Fine."

They both sat at the back of the class and all the boys continued to stare at them.

"Cant you fucking look away!"

"Amy theres no need to yell."

"LISE THERE IS A REASON TO YELL!"

"... I got to get a drink, Amy dont come after me okay i will be okay."She took out a crystal and said"Crystal Control."

Lise then disappeared and no one had that power except Shadow, who was also in thier class, also Manic Knuckles Sonic Scrouge and Silver saw her use what they call 'Chaos Control'.

"Where did she learn that?!"Silver asked loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Didnt you here her say Crystal Control?"

"Yea babe and i heard you were single."

"perv. I got to find-"

"Hey im back."

Lise said out of no where.

"Glad your back."

"uh ok so what happen between you and that perv?"

"He started to be all you know..."

"Yea, Scrouge back off your talking to my cousin."

"Fine babe."

"NEVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!"

They didnt know what happen cause it happened all so fast. So when the teacher came in, Lise and Scrouge went back to thier seats.

"Class we got two new students,so will thse two come up and introduced themselves."

Amy and Lise walked up to the front of the class and introduced themselves to the whole class, one or two knows went back to thier seats.

~At Lunch~

"Whats that girl called again?"

"Which one, Amy or Lise?"

"Yea Lise, who is gonna ask about 'chaos control'?"

"How about Shadz?"

"Hell no, why not Scrouge?He got a thing for her."

"Hmph."

"What happen to him?"

"I can explain that, him and Lise were a thing."

"Wait what?! Scrouge is that true?!"

"Yea green boy."

"So one newest hottest girls went out with you?!"

~With the Girls~

"Hey guys. Hey Creamy!"

"AMY LISE! I missed so much even Tails."

"Hey wheres the little furball anyway?"

"With the guys that he is friends with. Lise you okay?"

"Yea don't worry 'bout me."

"C'mon tell me what happen?"

**Sorry guys but I know need more ideas BTW I love cliff hangers.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So um remember Scrouge?"

"This has to do something bout that?!"

"Yea well along time ago we were dating,then I broke up with him cause he changed."

"You and that perv?"

"Yea its a long story."

"Tell us plz."

"Okay so..." Lise started to tell why she broke up with Scrouge and how he changed.

With the boys...

"Hey you guys going to Rouge's party tomorrow?"

"Yea why would we miss it she throws like the most awesome parties."

"Wait what time does it start?"

"At 7 why?"

"Just asking, anyway who is singing or will thier be a dj?"

"Both we thought of that already. As you know who is the Dj." Knuckles pointed to himself.

"So who is gonna sing?"

"Ask Rouge."

"Hey look whos coming." Silver said while pointing to the girls

"Hey Shady."

"Hey Nebs."

"Anyway Rouge whos gonna sing?"

"Oh these three." Rouge said that and pointed to Amy,Nebula, and Lise.

"Rouge are you sure?"

"Uh yea is there a prob hun?"

"Yea,have they ever sung before?"

"Listen big blue they're my friends and yea they sung before in front of the whole school."

"So when did that happen."

"I think in Middle school. Do you guys remember?"

"Yea it was in middle got it in video?"

"I do!" Cream then showed the video of Amy Nebula and Lise singing thier two favorite song, Firework and Love you like a love song.

"Those three,singing?!"

"You think were joking."

"Yea you three look nothing to who we saw in the video."

"Fine we will prove it."

Amy Nebula Lise and Rouge went to the stage. Rouge put the background of the song they're gonna sing half of Want You Back,until they were ready. Rouge grabed one of the three mic and said...

"Hello and my three friends are gonna sing half of Want you back,to show a group of boys that they can sing so here they go."

Rouge gave the mic back and started the song the three would sing together in rythem.

**Hey, boy you never had much game**

**Thought I needed to upgrade**

**So I went and walked away way way**

**Now, I see you've been hanging out**

**With that other girl in town**

**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**

"So they werent kidding."

"Yea they totally werent. They told you but no."

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me, got me like this**

**Boy you can say anything you wanna**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want u back**

**I want u back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**

**I want u back**

**I want u back**

**Wa-want u, want u back**

"I im in love."

"Since when?"

"Long time ago."

Out of no where, Queen Lila came into the everybody saw her they bow down except Tails Espio Amy Blaze Cream Nebula Rouge and Lise.

"Tails Espio what are you doing."

They ingnored them and told the girls to go up Queen Lila. Lise Jmped from the stage and was already next to her mom. The other girls went behind Lise.

"Mom your here."  
What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh I wanted your big sister to start school here."

"Wait Ela is coming?!"

"Yes Lisset why?"

"No reason,plz dont call me Lisst,bye mom."

"Ok bye sweetie."

So she leaves and everybody went back to eating.

"Sonic!"

Sally came over and started talking to Sonic. Amy and Lise started to talk about how they have two pet ice dragon and what changed around the house.

"So you guys have two dragons?!"

"Yea we got them like two years ago."

"So whats their name?"

"We thought of calling one Icy. The other Izzy"

"So you have a boy and a girl. Which one belongs to who?"

"Icy belongs to me. Izzy belongs to L-"

Sally interupted Amy while she was speaking.

"Uhm. Lily,was it, I also have a dragon."

"Uhm. Sabrina,was it, we have two Ice dragon."

So Lise and Sally started a fight, and all of a sudden Lise ran a short distance from Sally and did a flying dragon kick. Which hurted Sally so much, Lise just disapeared and left the cafeteria.

"Sal you okay?"

"Yea Sonic, but where am i gonna get a dragon?"

"I think Amy knows."

Sonic took Sally to the nurse. While the others wanted to know what happen between Lise and Sally, so Amy explained what happed. Know Sonic needs her help.

"Anyway where did she go then?"

"She went to Icy for a short ride."

Sonic and Sally came running in when they saw that there was gonna be a snow storm in the middle of fall.

"What is happening?!"

"Oh no not this she never got captured."

"Tell us what is happening?"

"This never happen, it only does if Lise is captured by-"

"Dr. Eggman."

"Thats the one we gotta help her."

So Amy was about to run to find Lise but they stoped her.

"We arent letting yo-."

Then Amy punched Silver and escaped. She ran as fast as she can to find Lise no matter what it took. Amy went home and got on Icy,Izzy followed her for protection, and went on a search for Lise.  
Sorry its Short


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me go baldy." Lise shouted for her life.

"You know my name is Eggman!"

"Who told you I was here!?"

"Oh Manic didnt tell you, well no matter

"What a-"

Eggman then drained some of Lise power which made her forget where he was located.

Lise then woke up in the middle of the forest. Amy saw her so she went to help were happy to see eachother even Izzy. They left to go home and ate dinner.

The next day it was all normal, they had breakfast, went to the mall to buy a dress, and other stuff. Then it was time for them to go to the party. Lise wore a dark blue strapless dress and her original boots, Amy wore a dress similar to Lise's dress but dark Red with her trademark boots. Rouge then found them and told them what they planed.

"Guys I forgot to tell you that its gonna be a duet kind of thing."

"What who else is singing?"

"Shadow Sonic and Manic.."

"OK but where are they?"

"Over there." Rouge then pointed to the three boys talking to Knuckles.

"Wait does Nebula know?"

"Yea she's gonna sing with Shadow."

"I knew it!."

"So Amy I guess I will choose...Sonic then."

"Hey no fair."

"Hey life is not fair."

"Please Lise trade?"

"Fine just cause i care bout you."

So they walked over to the boys to talk about what song they are gonna sing. They chose to do a love song so Sonic and Amy are singing Wild ones,Manic and Lise are singing Love the way you lie. Shadow and Nebula are gonna sing Timber. First Sonic and Amy sing in the next twenty minutes Shadow and Nebula will sing. After twenty it will be Manic and Lise's turn.

"Ready Amy?"

"Better then ever."

"Then show them whose boss*hope sally isn't here*"

**Amy: **_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

_Oooh_

_If I took you home_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club with you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_

_Oooh_

Everybody started to dance and scream like crazy.

**Sonic:**_I like crazy, foolish, stupid_

_Party going wild, fist pumping music,_

_I might lose it_

_Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)_

_I don't care the night, she don't care we like_

_Almost dared the right vibe_

_Ready to get live, ain't no surprise_

_Take me so high, jumping nose dive_

_Surfing the crowd_

_Oooh_

_Said I gotta be the man_

_I'm the head of my band, mic check one two_

_Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose_

_After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow_

_Gotta break loose cause that's the motto_

_Club shuts down, a hundred super models_

**Amy:**_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

_Oooh_

_If I took you home_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_

_Oooh_

(I'm not gonna put the whole song only parts)

So they continue to sing until it was over. They all cheered when the song ended, but now the one person is here to ruin someone life.

**I'm**** gonna do the other songs I guess in the next chapter, also tell me if you guys want me to put the whole song. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You did great Amy."

"Yea you did do horrible pinky."

Lise expected her to come and ruin her life like five years ago.

"Huh expected you to come corn-eater."

"You messed with the wrong person icey."

"Aw cute you gave me a nickname, so I can kick your ass."

"Your on. Tomorrow at the arena, at noon."

So they set up a chalenge and it was set that Lise and Sally would go head-to-head.

"Lise are you sure you wanna fight her?"

"Yea to show her whos better."

"If you say so, but you got powers she don't,you even got the crystals."

"Amy you never know."

"Anyway it's time for Shadow and Nebula to sing."

"okay."

Knuckles put the background music and they started to sing.

**Nebula:It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

**You better move, you better dance**

**Let's make a night you won't remember**

**I'll be the one you won't forget**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

**Shadow:The bigger they are, the harder they fall**

**These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs**

**I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off**

**Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber**

**Face down, booty up, timber**

**That's the way we like to–what?–timber**

**I'm slicker than an oil spill**

**She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber**

**Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**Nebula:****It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

**You better move, you better dance**

**Let's make a night you won't remember**

**I'll be the one you won't forget**

**It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber**

**You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)**

**Let's make a night you won't remember**

**I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

**Shadow:Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane**

**Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed**

**Live in ****hotels****, swing on planes**

**Blessed to say, money ain't a thing**

**Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí**

**Order me another round, homie**

**We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down**

**Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**Nebula:It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

**You better move, you better dance**

**Let's make a night you won't remember**

**I'll be the one you won't forget**

**It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber**

**You better move, you better dance (you better dance)**

**Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember**

**I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down) (Shadow)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)**

They went back to the gang and they were a little suprised that Shadow had it in him. No-one notice that Lise was gone.

"Hey Rouge who's Manic again?"

"Oh he's a green hedgehog like Scrouge."

"Ok."

So Amy went to find Manic and talked to him .Fifteen minutes passed by and no-one saw Lise.

"Hey guys have you seen Lise?"

"No I thought she was with you."

"Well no she isn't, she's missing then."

"Well she will have to sing in five minutes or well have to change the plan."

"Just tell Manic the plan in case she doesn't show up."

"Ok."

Amy then gets a call but she doesn't know who it came from so she answered it in case.

_"Uh hello?"_

_"Are you Amy Rose?"_

_"Yes why?"_

_"Do you know Lise the hedgehog?"_

_"Yes, is there something wrong?"_

_"Well yes Lise is in the Hospiptle now."_

_"What happened to her?"_

The gang heard Amy on the phone cause they were near her. Amy felt a little scared that something wrong happened and real bad.

_"Well she says that someone damaged her body real bad."_

_"Is she able to walk?"_

_"Not very much, so she will have to be in a wheel chair for a month."_

_"So her legs are damaged?"_

_"Yes. She will feel better tomorrow you can pick her up if you want."_

_"Ok. Bye."_

_"Bye,ma'm."_

Amy was shocked and started to cry at what happen to Lise. She ran to a lake that she and Lise's big sister would go to. Her friends were woried about what happen to her now they don't know what to do know that Lise is at the hospitle.

**with Rouge**

Just as Rouge was about to tell Manic, she saw him with Mina alone in the moonlight about to kiss. Rouge was about to feel bad for Lise cause she guess that Lise has a crush on him. They even know Manic so good that he and Sonic would tell everything, almost everything.

She went back to tell the others. She knew that they will get angry at Manic, especialy Nebula and Amy.

**Sorry for my grammer plz correct on my next chapter,which is gonna be uploaded when I find my laptop. BTW Im typing on my tablet which is possible. Anyway, Amy is now sad and Lise will have to fight Sally but she can't now. **


End file.
